


Soon

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Soon

You reached over, taking the small boy from his arms. “DJ?” You said softly, setting him on the floor. “How would you like if I ask Uncle Sam to come get you and your sister to play for a little bit, and then we can go out to eat for dinner?” Brushing DJ’s dirty blonde hair back, you gave him a sad smile.

“Yes!” He grinned. “Uncle Sammy’s the best!”.

“He is pretty cool. How about you go get dressed?” Giving him a high five, you stood up and sighed. You looked over at Dean, shaking your head. “I don’t want to see you right now. I’m going to call your brother to come get the kids. Do you think you can simply watch our daughter for a few minutes? Or did you forget that, too?” You asked, sarcastically.

Dean swallowed. “I got her.” He breathed, looking towards the giggling infant.

Taking a deep breath, you grabbed your phone and moved to the living room. After composing yourself, you called Sam. The ringing seemed to go on for ages while you paced. “ _Hello?_ ” Came Sam’s voice.

“Hey, it’s me.” You sighed. “C-can you come get the kids?” Your voice cracked.

“ _What’s going on? Are you okay??_ ”

Shaking your head, you wiped your cheeks. “It’s Dean. First I had to get up with the kids when he was supposed to, which… Yes, that pissed me off…but he’s saying he doesn’t know who I am, who the kids are, or where he is.” Saying it killed you. “Is he so unhappy with me that he thinks he has to pull this to get out?” You let out a choked sob.

There was a slight pause. “ _I don’t know what the hell is going on, but how about I take the kids for the night? Let them have a sleepover, and give you a day to get through this. Then…a night to let yourself relax._ ” He said softly. “ _I’ll be there soon._ ”

After the pair of you said goodbye, you tried to calm down. You needed to get them each some clothes together for the night.


End file.
